


A Study In Scarlet Shorts

by orphan_account



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Benedict Cumberbatch - Freeform, F/M, NTA 2014, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, red shorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 23:31:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Benedict might got to wear shorts at the NTA 2014...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Study In Scarlet Shorts

**Author's Note:**

> Because those shorts deserved a one shot.

"Now how’s that?" Benedict asks you as he steps out of his bedroom wearing a new black suit. You try to remember how to breathe. He looks stunning in his tight suit, the white shirt under tension matching his handkerchief. You gulp and can’t help but look at how the fabric flatters his crotch.

"God. Good, I mean … it’s fine", you blush as he gives you a cheeky glance. "I think God is just good enough for a videoconference to London." You are so embarrassed that you can’t do anything but nod.

It’s a strange situation. You met last night at the hotel bar and had a nice chat about this and that. When you woke up today it felt like a dream because in which world would Benedict Cumberbatch pick you to talk to? But then he smiled at you in the breakfast room, walked towards you and asked you for help with his outfit. And now you’re here in his room and it still feels surreal.

"I don’t even know if anyone will see this outfit in Britain", he disturbs your thoughts with his laughter.

"I’m sure they will. I don’t want to sound like a…" you hush.

"Like a cumberbitch?” he laughs and sits down next to you on the couch.

"Well, yes. Sort of. Anyways I really do think you’re going to win this award. You deserve it." What are you even talking about? You must sound so stupid.

"Thank you", he looks you in the eyes and smiles. "Would you help me with the cufflinks?", he asks and hands you a pair.

"Of course", your hands brush as he drops them in your palm.

You feel a shiver on your back as you touch his soft and large hand. Is it you or is it incredibly hot in here?

"Which one first?" you ask as you try to figure out how to open the cufflink.

"Right one" he says and holds out the arm next to you. "And what are you going to do today?"

"I really don’t have a plan. I’ll probably spend the day around the pool" you say as you put on the cufflink.

"Would you like to join me", his voice sounds a little bit precariously. "I know it’s not that exciting…"

"I’d love to!" you blurt out a little too enthusiastic. "Sorry", you blush. "I’d love to join you."

He shakes his head and chuckles.”It’s not that exciting. It’s just a videoconference”, Ben plays it cool.

"It’s not. It’s an award show. Other one" you say as you hold out your hand for his other arm.

He stretches his left arm to hold it out to you but accidently knocks over the milkshake he had put on the table beside him. Before you can even warn him the fluid spills over his pants.

"Fuck!" He jumps and places the glass back on the table.

"Let me get some tissues" you say as you rush to the bathroom leaving him behind as he tries to whisk off the milk with his hands.

"That figures" you hear him sigh.

"How much time do we have left to clean this mess?", you enter the room again with a box of tissues in your hand.

"15 minutes… Fuck, just…" he looks at you and suddenly his angry sight turns in something apologetically. "I’m sorry for swearing a lot. It’s just so like me."

"Sit down, I’ll take care of it" you order.

"Happens to me all the time" he sighs. You kneel down beside him and reach out for his thigh with a tissue in your hand.

What a weird situation. You’re kneeling in front of him, rubbing his co… thigh. Stop. Focus. There is no room for sexual fangirl thoughts right now. As if to get rid of the pictures flashing through your mind you shake your head and start gently to dapple the fabric on his thigh.

"Never mind. It’s soothing to see you’re human too", you bite back a giggle.

"Indeed I am" he says and shifts his weight.

You continue rubbing his thigh with the tissues and wonder how far you can go till you feel his… God, stop thinking. You can already feel the heat rising in your crotch. What would you give to spend a night with this gorgeous man in front of you. Feeling him deep inside you, kissing every inch of his body… Lost in your thoughts you don’t notice how your hand gets closer and closer to his crotch. A deep sigh brings you back down to earth.

You raise your eyes to Benedict but he has closed his. Well, probably he’s tired you think and draw your attention to his lap again. Suddenly you jump and leap to your feet.

"Oh my god, I’m sorry. I’m SO sorry… I, I didn’t mean to" Absorbed in your thoughts you didn’t notice you were stroking his cock for quite a time.

He casts up his eyes and glances at you. Is he blushing? “Me neither, I never had the intention…”, he rises from the couch just to reveal a giant erection.

You try oh so hard not to stare at it but it doesn’t help. The pure sight of his cock stretching the fabric of his pants makes you shiver. You inhale sharply and lick your lower lip before biting it down.

"Oh… oh my… sorry, so sorry", he tries to cover his boner with his palms and fixes his eyes to the ground. Even in this awkward situation he is adorable.

"Well" you break the silence. "What a weird situation…" He finds your eyes and you both burst into laughter.  
"Seems I’m quite human after all", he smiles at you and you feel your knees buckle. "I figure I can’t wear these pants now. All my other suits are at the cleaner’s."

"Maybe wear shorts? Nobody will notice… Even if, they’d think it’s a funny joke."

He tilts his head. “That might actually work…” He flicks his fingers and points at you just to reveal his erection again.

Damn it, you have to leave. You can already feel the lust rising. “Ben, I, I need to go” you mumble, reaching for the door handle

"Wait!" he blurts out and continues with the soft, deep voice you know from the movies. "I didn’t mean to scare you." He walks towards you but you already opened the door.

"It’s not that you scare me, really. You’re just… I can’t", you shirk from his look.

"But at least you need to tell me which short. Red or blue?" he wants to take your hand but you pull back. This would be a bad, bad idea.

"Red one" you say and slip outside the room.

"See you later?" he cat-calls at you.

And if you had just found your courage again you wink at him “Maybe, I’ll see you on TV.”

"You don’t want to join me?" Ben sounds disappointed. Don’t give me that innocent look you think.

"That’s really nice but no. I’ll wait here. I have some things to do. See you, Mr. Best Detective" you tease him as you turn around the corner.

An hour later you receive a message from an unknown number. “Guess whole Britain saw your choice. BC” You can’t help but laugh.

                                                       ***

You spent the last two hours getting ready. What for? For him. You showered, shaved your legs and did any number of things to deck you out. If you should be lucky enough to get into a situation like that again you’re going to be prepared. You just slip into your dress as it knocks on your door. You open it to find Benedict outside. In shorts.

"Hey Mr. Best Detective, congratulations" you laugh at him.

"Why thank you. I hope Britain liked your choice as much as I do", he chuckles and looks at you. He pops a bouquet from behind his back. "To say thank you… and sorry", he gives you an innocent look.

"My pleasure", you say and drop a curtsey. "Wanna come in?", with a gesture you ask him in. "My room is not as fancy though."

"It’s fine", he says as he walks in.

"Also, I’m sorry too"

"Don’t be", he sits down on your bed, lacking a couch.

"Honestly? I’m not", you giggle as you put in your earrings in front of the mirror.

"Honestly?", he says and gives you a flirty look. "Me neither."

You turn around and clutch to the table. You might faint without it.

"Looking good, Milady", Benedict gets up and walks towards you.

"Thank you, Sir. Are you mad at me for suggesting the shorts?" you need to be sure.

"Why would I? They loved it", he stops right in front of you, getting in your personal space. You can feel your heartbeat through your chest.

"So do I", you look down to his red shorts. "The advantage of this fabric is you can easily wash it."

What are you even talking about?

"I can’t see a Milkshake round here. I thought you were going to the pool", he said, looking at your dress.

"As it’s lunchtime I decided to get something to eat first."

"Mind if I join you? I’m tired of having lunch alone in my suite."

"I’d love to"

"May I use the bathroom first?", he turns around.

"Yes, of course", you walk towards the bathroom door and open it. "Let me just get my…", you want to walk in the same time as he does and both of you end up facing eachother in the doorframe.

You inhale sharply. He sighs. “I’m sorry”, you smile embarrassed.

"I’m not", he locks eyes with you. "Don’t tell me I’m the only one feeling this way…" his voice is deep but it still sounds pleading.

You shake your head, looking up in his deep blue eyes. You can’t speak.

"Why did you walk away then?", his words vibrating in the air.

"I was afraid. I still am", your voice sounds so weak compared to his.

"Then don’t be", he smiles at you and leans in for a soft but passionate kiss.

Kissing him you feel your lust rising again. You grab his dark curls with your trembling fingers and inhale the scent of his aftershave and sweat. This is real, you think. This is life.

He lifts you to the tip of your toes as his tongue brushes your lips. Slowly you part them and grant him access. His kiss is passionate but tender, it’s like he is caressing your tongue with his. After what feels like an eternity he softly pushes you back into the bedroom.

Walking backwards you feel his erection against your crotch. He stops in front of the bed, he doesn’t push you. It’s you who pulls away and takes his hand. You lie down and pull him with you.

Benedict breathes heavily, you can see the excitement in his eyes. Lying on top of you he starts kissing your neck, making his way down to your collar bone. You can feel his erection getting harder as he kisses the skin between your breasts.

"Let me please you", you whisper as you bring his head up again.

He looks surprised as you switch positions. You start kissing his neck and biting his ears softly. He gasps and you wonder if he can feel you smiling against his neck. Slowly you make your way down to his red shorts where you lose the cord. You shove up his shirt and kiss his abs. Your kisses go down, down till you reach the waistband. His erection is getting harder, you can feel it press agains your neck as you slowly pull his pants down with your teeth.

"What are you doing to me", he tries to catch a breath but you just smile.

Slowly you start stroking his length with your hands. You can feel the lust rise in his body as he strains. Licking his shaft from bottom to top, the oh so long way, you enjoy the first taste of his cock. Reaching his glans you slide him into your mouth. Benedict releases a deep groan and you can feel him relaxing. Slowly you slide him in and out of your mouth, running your fingers up and down his thighs.  
"Stop" he gasps, as he brings your head up and your lips to meet his. He sits up and unbuttons his shirt before bringing you to your back.

"It’s my turn" he whispers between your thighs as he carefully pulls off your pants with his middle finger. He pulls it down, slides it over your ankles and lets it slip to the floor. The kisses he places between your thighs are tender yet they leave burning marks on your skin. Finally he brings his lips to your sex where he places a long, fierce kiss.

He’s devouring you with his kisses and finally his tongue slides right to your clit where it starts drawing circles. You pant for breath as he slowly pushes a finger into you. You can feel him inside you, feel the long and vigorous finger he slides in and out, feel his hot tongue between your legs. It sure won’t take long for you to reach your climax. Not with him. Not with Benedict inside you.

You can already feel your orgasm approaching as he suddenly stops and pulls back, grinning devilishly

"Please", you whisper as he brings his face to yours again.

He glances at you with so much care in his sight it makes you shiver.

"Are you sure?" he asks you with his voice smooth as the kisses he just placed all over your body.

"I am, Mr. Best Detective", you bite your lips.

He gives you an adorable smile and starts kissing your neck again while he carefully slides his cock into you. It’s breathtaking to feel him inside you, every inch its own pleasure.  
Once he placed his full length inside of you he stops. Both of you heavily breathing into each other’s neck. You feel how your body eases under his weight as he is slowly pulling out again. You can’t wrap your mind around how caring he is waiting for you to signal him you’re ready. You lock eyes again as he starts pounding his cock. It hurts the first few times, it’s been a while. But you enjoy every second of him, every inch of his length inside you.

You feel his hot breath against your chest as he carefully speeds up his piles.

"Ben", you moan burying your nails in the skin on his back.

He groans lustfully and bridles up before he sits up with you on top of him and pulls your dress over your head. In a sitting position he continues pounding into you, sliding his hands under your bra and massaging your breasts. His touches are driving you crazy, his lips are tracking down your collarbone just to find your nipples to lick and bite.

"I want you on top of me", Benedict stops his kissing to look at you.

Instead of giving him an answer you just push him onto his back and unhook your bra. It’s not hard to see how much he is enjoying the view from below. You’re rocking your hips as if you were dancing around his length which feels like a burning fire of lust inside you.

Out of nowhere he brings his thumb to your clit and starts rubbing it, bringing you closer to the edge immediately. You release a loud and lustful moan, nearly a scream.

"Ben!"

From the tension of his body you know he has to be close to his climax too. But you need to be sure. You bend forward, placing a burning kiss on his soft pink lips. He moves his hips, starts pounding into you again.

"Ben?" you whisper, you can’t finish the question but he understands.

As an answer he casts down his eyes and grabs your hips. It only takes two, maybe three more piles for you two to collapse in pleasure, groaning each other’s names in your sweaty necks.  
It’s a long, fierce orgasm that jolts every part of your body.

You can feel his lust spread inside you. It feels like electric shocks flowing from your sex right to your head. You feel dizzy as you rest your head on his shoulder, waiting for your breath to calm down. After some minutes you roll over and rest next to him in the sheets.

"Thank you", it’s the only thing that comes to your mind.

"My pleasure", he answers, still catching for breath. Smiling, he adds “After all mine wasn’t the only award winning performance today.” 


End file.
